


New Home

by CullensGirl82



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Rose Young is thrown from her world into the world of Dragon Age Inquisition. How will a certain Commander take to her presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Home

Evelyn Rose Young woke up and shivered. Whatever force brought her from her living room to wherever she was now, had dumped her in a pile of snow. She tried to sit up and screamed as a sharp pain shot through her left leg. Looking down she could tell it was broken.

“Damn it! What in the hell happened and where in the hell am I?” She muttered.

At a camp not to far from where she was, a young spirit sensed her presence.

“Commander! There’s someone out in the snow.” Cole said as he approached Cullen and pointed in the direction of where he sensed Evelyn’s presence, “Over there.”

Cullen nodded to a soldier, “Let’s go check it out.”

He and the soldier walked in the direction Cole had directed and found who the spirit had been talking about. Carefully Cullen removed his cloak and wrapped it around the girl. He looked down and noticed her left leg was badly broken.

“We need to get her to Solas right away.” Cullen said as they made their way back to the camp.

Once at camp, Cullen laid the young girl on a mat and motioned for Solas to come look at her. He stepped back and let the mage try and heal her.

A few minutes later, Solas approached Cullen who was now with Leliana and Cassandra, “The girl is fine. She won’t be able to walk for at least a week or so but the leg is healed. Whatever happened to her had shocked her spinal column and she’ll need to rest if she’s ever to walk again.”

“Who is she and where did she come from?” Ara’Shalla the Herald of Andraste asked as she approached the group.

“That I don’t know. Cole’s the one who sensed her.” Cullen said as he looked back at where the girl was sleeping, “We just can’t leave her though.” 

“We won’t. She’ll go with us to Skyhold. We leave in a couple of hours.” Ara’shalla said after some thought, “She’s all alone out here and no chance of survival other than us. Cullen, go keep an eye on her and make sure she’s ready to make the journey to Skyhold. We can get her cleaned up once we’re somewhere warmer.”

Cullen nodded and walked back to where the girl was laying down. He smiled softly as he noticed bright hazel eyes opening.

“Hey are you okay? You were hurt pretty badly.” He said softly as he moved a lock of her hair from her face.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just sore though.” Evelyn said as she tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Cullen’s hand gently resting on her shoulder.

“Take it easy. You’re still injured but Solas managed to heal most of your wounds.” He said.

Evelyn gave a nod, “I’m Evelyn.”

“It’s nice to meet you Evelyn. I’m Commander Cullen.” Cullen said as he looked at her, “You need to rest. We’ll be traveling in the morning.”

“Where to?” Evelyn asked, “Where am I?”

“You’re in Ferelden with the Inquistion forces.” Cullen said as he sat down next to her. He gently pulled her into a sitting position and wrapped an arm around her, “Are you hungry?”

“A little.” Evelyn said as she watched Cullen motion someone with a bowl of soup over to them.

“Here you go.” Cullen said as he held the bowl to her lips, “Careful. It’s a bit warm.”

Evelyn sipped the soup carefully and smiled once she finished, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Try and get some rest. We’ll be leaving shortly.”

Evelyn nodded as she laid down, “Will you please stay with me? I don’t know anyone here and I’m scared.”

Cullen laid down next to her, “For a little bit.”

(the next day) 

Cullen smiles as he sits her on the bed. Someone had come in and filled the tub with warm water for her. Evelyn sighs as she tries to figure out how in the world she's ever gonna take a bath since the fall temporarily took the ability to walk from her. 

"Would you like me to help you into the tub?" Cullen asked softly, knowing that she barely knows him. He knelt down in front of her and pushed a lock of her light brown hair from her face. 

"It looks like I don't have a choice." Evelyn said as she blushed looking up at him. 

Cullen quickly and gently helped her to remove her clothes, which were still damp from when he found her earlier that night in the mountains. He had done his best to keep her warm during the final hours of the night. After he finished undressing her he gently picked her up and carried her to the tub. He lowered her into the water and smiled as he began to rub her shoulders with the soap. 

"You don't have to do that Cullen." Evelyn said as she leaned back, "I can bathe myself."

"I want to." Cullen said as he continued to wash down her arms. His strong hands gently kneading her flesh. He continued to massage down her sides and to her legs. Taking each foot and in turn, rubbing the soreness out of them. He looked up at her as she seemed to finally relax under his touch, "How long were you out there Evie?“ 

Evelyn glared at him for a second then smiled, "I don't know. I remember falling and then you at the camp." 

"I'm just glad Cole was able to sense you and we found you before you froze to death." Cullen said as his hands slid up her left thigh, he ever so softly slid his hand over her private parts and began to rub softly as he leaned in towards her face. 

Evelyn gasped and moaned as she felt his hand. His face close to hers as she leaned in and kissed him. His free hand slid up her body and massaged her breasts in turn, eliciting soft moans from her as she tried to pull him closer to her. 

Cullen broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, stopping to gently nibble the skin of her collarbone. He felt her shudder under his touch as he slowly slid a finger inside her and began to gently rub it around. 

"Cullen!" Evelyn gasped as she leaned her head back. Her left arm was wrapped securely around him as she felt her hips start to slowly move against his hand, "Feels so good." 

"I'm glad. You've been through a lot." Cullen said as he lifted her out of the tub and placed her back on her bed. He rolled her over and began to massage her back as he straddled her legs. His hands firmly but gently pressed into the tight muscles of her back, "How's this feel?"  
"Wonderful." Evelyn said as she closed her eyes and relaxed even more under his touch. 

Cullen simply chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her earlobe, "Want me to do the front now?" 

He gently rolled her over and began to massage her chest, taking his time as he teased her nipples. He leaned down and kissed her lips as his hands trailed to her hips. "May I?" Was all he asked as he broke the kiss and looked down at her. 

Evelyn nodded with a slight blush on her face as she cupped his face in her hands, "You may." 

Without a single word, Cullen positioned himself between her legs and slowly pressed into her. He looked into her eyes to watch for any sign of pain as he began to move in and out of her.

Evelyn shuddered as he entered her and wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought his forehead to rest on hers. He felt so good. She moaned softly as she kissed him, her hands on his ass as she squeezed his flesh, "Oh Cullen."

Cullen kissed her back as he began to slowly pick up speed. He continued to watch her for any signs of discomfort as he began to move in and out of her faster, "My Evie." 

Evelyn felt her stomach tighten and threw her head back as she orgasmed. She held him tight as she shut her eyes, the colors behind her lids almost blinding. 

Feeling her tighten around him sent Cullen over the edge. He growled lightly as he thrust into her one last time and emptied himself inside her. He kissed her lips as he slid off of her and pulled her to his side, "That was amazing." 

"That sure was." Evelyn said as she kissed him back, her arms wrapped securely around him as she drifted off to sleep. 

Cullen kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, the nightmares finally leaving him alone for once in a long time.


End file.
